Stanford Cardinal
The Stanford University Cardinal, currently coached by notoriousbigej, are a collegiate football team playing in the Pac-12. The Cardinal play in Stanford Stadium (known as "The Farm") in Palo Alto, California, and are a member of the North Division of the Pac-12. History NPFDC era (2013-2014) The Stanford Cardinal began their first season of play in 2013 and were lead by head coach NPFDC. In their inaugural season the Cardinal posted a 2-10 record with only 1 win in conference play. NPFDC would remain with the Cardinal until part way through the 2014 season when the two parties agreed to have NPFDC step down after a 2-4 start. Blake era (2014) Blake only coached one game for the Cardinal in 2014 before deciding to leave the program. alwl9 era (2014-2018) Alwl9 took over in week 8 of 2014, leading the Caridnal to a 5-7 record in his first season. In 2015, alwl9's first full season, the Cardinal had their best season in school including not only a 10-2 record, but a Pac-12 North title. In the 2015 Pac-12 title game, the Cardinal defeated USC 29-24 to clinch the school's first Pac-12 title. Having won the Pac-12 conference championship, Stanford won the right to face the Georgia Bulldogs in the second round of the 2014 National Championship Playoffs. The Cardinal ultimately lost the Sugar Bowl to UGA by a score of 20-16, ending their season. In the 2016 season the Cardinal had a record of 9-4 including a 14- 7 win in the New Mexico Bowl over the Cincinnati Bearcats. 2017 would be a dissapointing season for alwl9 as Stanford would finish with a 3-9 record. Alwl9 would finish with a 7-5 record in 2018, in which he decided to pursue other life passions right before a Mile High Bowl matchup vs the BYU Cougars. notoriousbigej era (2018-2020) In a controversial decision, ex-BYU head coach notoriousbigej decided to join the Stanford Cardinal prior to the 2018 Mile High Bowl before the game. Unfortunately for coach notoriousbigej, his old team got the best of him in what was a 14-42 loss for Stanford. In his first full season notoriousbigej finished with a 3-9 largely due to depth issues on the offensive line. The bright point in the season came in a week 15 win over arch-rival Cal. The 2020 season will begin under the leadership of notoriousbigej as he looks to rebuild a once strong program. He would later step down 11 games into the 2020 season to pursue other life goals after leading Stanford to a 8-3 record. stinsy era (2020-present) Stinsy would later assume the mantle of head coach with one game left on the schedule in the 2020 season. All-time record vs. Pac-12 opponents This is the Cardinal's football record against current Pac-12 opponents through the 2020 season. All-time record vs. OOC opponents This is the Cardinal's football record against OOC opponents through the 2020 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Cardinal have appeared in 3 bowl games, posting a record of 1-2. External Links Category:Pac-12